


后来

by LizWinchester



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester
Summary: 旧文搬运。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	后来

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运。

在独自飘零了三千年之后，绿叶森林的王子，莱格拉斯爱上了一只西尔凡精灵。曾被传为极度子控的绿林之王瑟兰迪尔并未阻滞独子的婚事，在王宫内为他们举行了相当盛大的婚礼。在让全中土除半兽人之外物种的适龄女子整整为之倾倒三千年后，那只令全中土都为之疯狂的精灵也娶了妻子，人们不知该如何叙说此时的心情。  
此时离刚铎的伊力萨王去世已有2600年。他的陵墓已经在百城的千年风雨中一点点风化坍塌，直到白城中最好的画匠也无法描摹出白树开花那天，春风得意的阿拉贡如何带上王冠，在王座前缓缓转过身来。只有王宫里的人有时还会抱怨，当年阿拉贡的妻子，精灵王爱隆的爱女阿尔文依然像幽灵一样时时在早已不属于她的王宫里游荡。

瑟兰迪尔依然记得莱格拉斯最早把米兰达带给自己的样子，他一直知道米兰达只是一个很普通的西尔凡精灵，在另一个护卫队里领导一个十人的小分队，却一直未见到她。  
米兰达还算高挑，在他看来长得并没有特别惊艳的感觉，只是和莱格拉斯手拉手站在那里就显得特别登对。心里很多感觉一起涌上来，再也说不出话来。  
莱格拉斯究竟是想明白了，还是妥协了，瑟兰迪尔不想去盘问，因为他看见莱格拉斯的眼睛，又重新亮了起来。  
婚礼上莱格拉斯给米兰达戴上了瑟兰迪尔收藏了几千年的戒指，吻住了她。

莱格拉斯第一次见到米兰达的时候，是他们的护卫队恰巧被指派去参加同一个剿灭大蜘蛛的任务。天气很差，下着大雨，米兰达身上穿的披风不慎被大蜘蛛撕裂了。  
莱格拉斯本能地脱下了披风，给了她。  
第二天一早，米兰达就把披风拿来给了他。莱格拉斯接过披风，不无诧异地说：＂我以为你会想留着它。＂  
＂这是箩林的东西，我不需要。＂米兰达浅浅笑，摇了摇头。  
她突然就看到莱格拉斯的眼睛阴郁了几分。  
“这是那年护卫队路经箩林，他们赠给我的披风。”莱格拉斯说，“找军需处的伊恩再领一件吧，说是我知道的就好。”

米兰达发现她逐渐接到越来越多和莱格拉斯的护卫队合作的任务，虽然有些疑惑，但她默许了莱格拉斯的这种调动。毕竟，他是一名非常优秀的战士领袖，和他一起执行任务总是轻松且令人愉快的。  
“那当然的，莱格拉斯王子可曾是代表精灵族参加过魔戒远征队的呢。”她的闺蜜莉莉推了她一把，两个人笑做一团。  
所以那次回营后莱格拉斯喊住她，她也没有太过吃惊。  
“你应该知道了吧。”莱格拉斯低头护理他的弓，脸上有些迷离的红晕。  
米兰达沉默了一下，点了点头。“米兰达，”莱格拉斯很温柔地念她的名字，“和我在一起吧。”  
大概过了一个世纪那么久，米兰达听到自己小声地回答，“好。”

米兰达想她是在那次之后真正喜欢上莱格拉斯的。  
那天他们没有带武器在森林里游荡，米兰达突然问他：“莱格莱斯，你有没有喜欢过别的什么人？”她也说不清她要的答案是有还是没有。但是莱格拉斯很坦率地告诉她：“有。”  
米兰达的心跳了一下，“对不起，我也不知道该不该问这样的问题，你还会想她吗？”  
莱格拉斯沉默了一会儿，“会的。他是一个和你我完全不同的人类。有时当我迷惑的时候，我会停下来想一想，如果他还在，他会怎么选择。也许心里就渐渐有了答案。”  
米兰达没说话，莱格拉斯却自顾自地说了下去：“有时也会想，当年我没选择和他在一起是不是错了，后来我才明白，精灵的一生那么长，错过只是为了遇见更爱的那个人。”  
“你和我说这些，会不会怕我也许听了会不高兴。”  
“你不会。因为你知道，我莱格拉斯最爱的人是你。而且我还要陪你过很长很长的时间，直到有一天，绿林的子民不再需要我，也许你也刚好厌烦了这尘世，我们就西渡，去过更幸福的生活。”

「严肃向」「AL开始」  
“阿拉贡。”莱格拉斯一个人独自立于白树之下，依然没听错那是他的脚步声。  
“莱格莱斯，”他的声音还是那个样子，远没有莱格拉斯那般有一种沉稳的力量在里面。  
他们相识多年，而明天，阿拉贡将君临天下。  
“你怎么想的，我是说，明天就要成为国王了。”莱格拉斯微侧过头，看着阿拉贡。阿拉贡发现今日的莱格拉斯有些不同，像是喝了不少酒，那双眼睛和平时的样子比起来更加澄澈明亮，眼波流转间平添一分妩媚，也更加美了，他暗暗地想。  
“这么多年过来了，早晚有这一天的。”阿拉贡摇了摇头，“自从那年爱隆王告诉了我我的真实身份后，我对自己发过誓，我要回来，刚铎需要我。”  
“你会是一个好国王的。”莱格拉斯转过身来，定定的看着他。  
阿拉贡笑了笑，低下了头。  
就这样沉默了很久，只能听到风拂过的声音。  
“明天阿尔文会来吧。”莱格拉斯突然问道。  
“是。爱隆王已经阻止不了我了。”阿拉贡回答。  
“那我应该祝福你喽？”莱格拉斯的脸色有点苍白。  
“莱格拉斯，”阿拉贡的眉毛锁了起来，“你知道的。”  
“哦？我应该知道什么。”莱格莱斯挑了挑眉，“知道你和阿尔文公主两情相悦相爱多年？”  
阿拉贡急了，他拉过莱格拉斯的手按在自己的胸口上：“你明白的，我的心里一直有你。我爱你，而你也是，莱格拉斯。”  
“那阿尔文呢？”莱格拉斯试图挣开阿拉贡的手，问道。  
阿拉贡沉默了，“你也爱她是吗？”莱格拉斯追问道。  
“你要知道，”阿拉贡放开了莱格拉斯的手，“我先遇到她了。”  
“所以无论我有多好你都不能告诉中土大陆你爱我？”莱格拉斯的眼里都是绝望，“所以她就能拥有全部的你，而我只能含笑为你鼓掌？”  
“如果是你呢？如果我先遇到了你，你能接受我放弃你吗？”阿拉贡突然反问道，他的眼里都是悲哀的痛苦。  
他那么凌厉地盯着莱格拉斯，盯着他比星光海亮的眼睛一寸寸黯淡下去，像是最精致的瓷器，只要悄悄的一锤下去，就会一片片裂开再也无法复原。  
“我知道了，”莱格莱斯冷静得可怕，“你不会和我在一起。”  
“其实。”如果你愿意，阿尔文未必不会理解我，也许我们还能在一起度过一段时间，也许不那么光明磊落，但是能在一起，总是好的。  
可是莱格莱斯堵住了他的唇，极尽缠绵的吻，似是要用尽此生的激情。  
“再见。刚铎伟大的王。”莱格拉斯放开了他，极淡漠地后悔，转过身躯壳，头也不回地离开。

后记

阿拉贡死的时候，只有阿尔文陪在他身边，他执她的手，眼里尽是温暖的笑意。  
史书记载伊力萨王临终前的最后遗言是对王后的告白。  
与莱格拉斯成婚五年后，王子妃米兰达诞下一名金发女婴，瑟兰迪尔王圣心大悦，在下令绿林国欢庆三月的同时将绿林国的一切事宜正式转交给莱格拉斯。  
莱格拉斯依然常亲自出征，依然只穿那件来自箩林的披风。  
不知道他们会不会想起，那年的瑞文戴尔，藏着多少不为人知的怦然心动。  
后来，他们再也没见过面。  
后来，他们都很幸福。  
【完】


End file.
